Santana's Family
by writerfromtheclouds
Summary: How Santana's family realy is and how they deal with their kid being gay.


Santana was normal. As normal as anyone can be. But she doesn't seem comfortable with herself yet. She is in love with her friend, Brittany. They're dating. The school knows. Their parents know. Everyone knows. But Santana isn't sure about what her parents really think about her. All she ever wanted was make them proud. She barely see them, but they're her parents after all. But the moment she told them that she loved girls (not just girls, but Brittany, her best friend), they changed with her. They said it was ok, hugged her (a cold hug, but it was still a hug) and send her up to her bedroom so they could talk about it. She was so relieved that she fall asleep, a few second after she'd climbed on her bed. The happiness of the moment ("they don't hate me, so"- she thought) was enough to blind her from the awkwardness of the moment.

She woke up, all the following days, feeling so good like everything couldn't go better even if she wanted. She felt like nothing could bring her down. It was until the day she listened a conversation that her parents were having. About her. About Brittany. About they're relationship.

"They are so beautiful together! Tana seems happy. As happy as I'd never seen her! They've been together as long as I can remember. The sleepovers, their messy hair when we came unexpected, their shy looks in the morning, the way Tana always glanced at Brittany, the way she looked when she was home late… I felt so blessed when she told us! How brave daughter we have! She went against this whole town, just to teach this morons a lesson, that everyone deserves happiness! I just can't understand why are so mad about it!" – Said her father, Carlos.

"She is a dyke! A faggot! YOU seem to don't understand it! Is two girls together we're talking about here. One of them is our daughter. We raised her right! We taught her everything we know, we tried our best with her, and that's how she repay us? Experimenting and having the guts to say it out loud?"- Said her mother, Maria.

"Did you hear yourself? Experimenting? The way she almost bust in tears when she told us? The way they've been acting this last 6 months was way too real. For me, for her and for Brittany, I'm sure. So you prefer when Santana was sleeping with everyone? The anger, the denial, the fights, the troubles that she got herself into? The way everyone whispered when she walked by, the way everyone looked at us? All that we have to do to keep our reputation immune of the gossip? Is that what are you saying?"

"YES! Is that what I'm saying. We could do that forever. Don't you see how worse the whisper and the gossip will be now they all know what she is?" –Yelled Maria.

Santana froze. They knew it all. All that she gave her guts to hide. Finn, Puck, Sam, Dave, al the many others and most of all, Brittany. All their teenage years, the time they're falling for each other. The first kisses, under the covers, their make outs when they were getting older, the sex when they though no one was awake… Her first thought was embarrassment, but then she realized that they knew it all for a long time. Then she got that her father was standing up for her, meanwhile her mother was ashamed to have her as her daughter. Then she broke, inside of her everything turned dry, sterile. The respect she once had for her mother was vanished in the second she opened her mouth. Her thoughts stopped in the moment that she hear her father again.

"So leave. That is what you always wanted, right? Avoid the shame of having a dyke daughter. Avoid the looks, the whispers, everything. Go, and live with your mother. I will never forgive what she did to Santana. The way she talked to her, and how proud she looked when she told us what she had done. Like Santana being gay is some kind of illness, like something that could be cured. It's nothing!"

Santana noticed that her father called her by her "Santana", He never did that, it was always "Tana", or "Honey" or even "Sweetie" sometimes. If he was talking about her using her name, he had to be really mad. All she wanted to do was run to her father's arms, hold him tightly and just stay there. Her thoughts were followed by the silence of Maria, so Carlos talked again.

"Nothing changed! She is the same awesome, beautiful and smart daughter! She just likes girls instead of boys. Nothing else. She's gonna have everything you always dreamed for her! A family, a house, a good job, the love of her life and maybe children! YOUR grandchild! She is gonna have it all with Brittany, I can see that and so can you! The way they look at each other is the same in almost 10 years! They live together, inseparable ever since they met! They didn't got used to each other, and they won't. The love in their eyes is there for too long to just vanish in such a few time!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT IT! I don't wanna listen! It can be fixed, we can fix her, is not too late!" Maria said almost in tears.

"I said it once, but I'm saying it again. Don't like it, leave this house. Don't pretend that we both don't know about James, you lover, the one you always sneak out to be with. Santana don't need you, me neither. We can live way better without you. Do what you want, leave! Your reputation is not as good as it was, you said it yourself. So ran an let me be happy with my daughter, my life and proud."

Santana couldn't help it. She ran into the living room, right to her father's ,arms crying in his shoulder.

"Ok, be happy with the dyke. I'm leaving." Maria said. As she stood up to pack her things, he heard Santana say.

"You are not the only one who is ashamed here. I'm ashamed to have you as my mother. I would choose anyone over you. You always were a bad mother, but I never told anyone that, after all the Lopezes had a reputation to keep. But now, facing it , I can say that Dad is right. Leave and don't look back, because we won't." Maria froze as Santana speak.

"One last thing" Santana said, to fill the awkward silence. "I really hope that my words hurted you as much as yours hurted me."

Maria went up the stairs, packed her things. When she went out through the door, there was a car waiting for her to take her to her mother's place. She got in the car. There was a man driving, not too young but younger than Maria for sure. She didn't said a word, or even looked back.

Santana looked at her father. There was compassion in his look. Also, he seemed younger, like he had just gotten off a thousand pounds of his shoulders. Maybe he did, getting over Maria maybe was a healthy choice.

"Tana, I'm sorry if when you told me about being gay I was cold, distant or whatever you may thought of me that moment." Started Carlos. "It's just that I was trying to process the news, and was after a few minutes of thinking that I realized that I already knew about it, and how brave you were. I'm sorry for working too much and never be in home enough. I'm sorry."

"Dad, don't apologize. You stood up for me, said things that I ever wanted to hear. And yeah, I've missed you, but all that you do is to give me a good life. You and I gonna have it! And don't worry, Brittany looked after me when you two weren't home. Now mom is gone and you still won't be home that often, but I will be with her. Everything will be fine" Santana said with a little smile.

"Tana, now that we are talking about her, why don't you call Brittany? It's 6:30 pm, not too late for dinner and right in time for a surprise sleepover."

Santana smiled to Carlos.

"Why? You are here, and I've seen her 4 hours ago at school" She asked.

"Because we have a lot to tell her. And you two are the true meaning of soul mates. I've seen you both grow. I once thought that your feelings for each other would fade, but they had grown with you guys." He smiled at his daughter, who had a huge grin on her face. "You both already had too many problems to face in this house. It's time to make things easy a little."

Santana hugged her father like she never did before.

"Dad, why 'We have a lot to tell her?'" Santana shyly asked, avoiding eye contact.

Carlos looked deep into his daughter's eyes. The look was already full of meaning, but he said something else.

"You already have handled too much all by yourself, we gonna do this together, helping each other. You are way too mature for your age, honey, so it's time to relax and enjoy your life, your senior year and, of course, your beautiful girlfriend"

Santana smiled. That's all she needed. She was still feeling broken until she heard those magical words: ", we gonna do this together".

The End

Ok, it was my first fic, so be nice. Also, I'm Brazilian, so ignore the mistakes I've made and I'd love you to review! Thanks (;


End file.
